


Bucky likes to be useful (Bucky likes to be good)

by darter_blue



Series: Kinktober Fics [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Human Furniture, Kinktober, Light BDSM, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Nomad Steve Rogers, Panties, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darter_blue/pseuds/darter_blue
Summary: Bucky can't quite catch a break with life at the moment. Everything is going to shit. And he needs... something. Something to tether him, to hold him...Hold himdownmaybe, it turns out. And the very attractive stranger in the bar seems to know exactly what Bucky needs - a way to feel useful. A way to begood
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983098
Comments: 80
Kudos: 398





	1. Human Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! So this is the first of a few short fics I've been dabbling at for kinktober.
> 
> They are explicit and they do mostly involve some BDSM, so heed the tags and have fun!

Bucky is sitting at the bar, nursing a beer, wondering when it was exactly that he blinked and his life turned to shit.

It wasn’t just today. He’s pretty sure it’s been shit for a while now. 

Today was just that final slap in the face. Today was Bucky finding out, unequivocally, that he is totally replaceable.

If any pleb with nimble fingers can ‘punch buttons on a keyboard’, if Bucky’s job could be so easily performed by an ETL integration, what, seriously, is the fucking point?

Urgh. He feels like crap. Even dressed in his best skinny jeans and his last good button down (the edges are frayed, but with the floral pattern, he can pass it off as fashion). He’s hoping to get enough beers past caring tonight, and drink himself straight into happy ignorance. Forget that he hates his empty apartment, his awful boss, his broken oven. Forget that he’s alone.

It’s as he’s calculating how much a bender like this will cost him, and how many nights of eating nothing but grilled cheese for dinner might make up for it, counting days on his fingers, that someone places a half full glass of something brown and expensive looking onto his open hand.

'Hold this for me, would you, gorgeous?’ the someone says, with a voice so low and smooth that Bucky feels it slide right on down his spine.

'Uhhh…’ Bucky says eloquently, staring stupidly at the glass on his palm, then up to the someone who placed it there. And up. And up.

Oh. He’s tall. Bucky’s eyes trace up an impressively broad chest to equally impressive shoulders and up again to a face that has Bucky almost choking on air. Oh. 

'Thanks,’ the guy says, putting one elbow on the bar and leaning into it like he’s modelling the woodwork, 'Looks good on you.’

'Wha-? I…?’ Bucky is scrambling to get his brain working… but this guy just… gave him his drink? Put it right on his palm? And is just leaning back, watching him? 'Is this? Did you need me to hold this?’ Bucky waits for an explanation. And dutifully balances the glass, as requested, because heaven forbid he should say no. To this stranger. With the beautiful face.

'I don’t _need_ you to, per se,’ says the guy, 'But it’s lovely to watch you do just what I asked. Are you always this accommodating?’

'I mean, yes… but,’ Bucky tries to think of a way to end that sentence where he doesn’t come out the other end a total loser… 'Only because I like it?’ Oh no. Bucky. That was not the way.

Except at Bucky’s admission the guy’s smile just intensifies. And yeah, he has a really nice smile. Okay. Wow. His beard is short and neat but thick, _full_ , and his dirty blond hair is slicked back, his shirt is surely a size too small… and somehow it all works. _God_ does is work… and Bucky is… well he’s doing his best.

'Oh, I’m very happy to hear that,’ the guy says, leaning down closer to where Bucky is perched on the stool, 'Do you have any interest in say… exploring this little accommodation kink?’

Bucky nearly stops breathing. He swallows audibly and looks up at the guy with renewed purpose. He looks casual, in his black Henley and his designer jeans, that hug his thighs and a whole lot of ass like they were made for him. And he looks successful, with a watch that probably cost more than Bucky’s car, and perfectly manicured fingernails on his long, strong fingers. 

But it’s his eyes that have Bucky feeling warm. Bright blue and alight with mischief, framed by impossibly long lashes, surrounded by little laugh lines. 

Kind eyes.

And well… it feels ridiculously nice to have someone _want_ him for something. To have someone _appreciate_ him for once.

Certainly worth a little leap of faith…

Which is when Bucky properly notices that he’s still holding the guys glass, like he’s nothing but a shelf, the glass just sitting on his open palm…

And the kind of exploration they might be talking about starts to take shape. And maybe Bucky can feel the idea of that shape, settle warm and liquid like in his belly. Maybe even a little lower.

'Explore it with you?’ Bucky asks, to clarify, and when the guy raises his eyebrows and nods - that dangerous smile getting even wider - Bucky adds, 'Like, now?’

'I’m free if you’re free,’ the guy says and holds out his hand, 'Steve Rogers by the way.’

'Oh, James Barnes,’ Bucky says, putting his beer down so he can reach over and grab Steve’s hand, still balancing the glass in his other like his life depends on it, 'You can call me Bucky.’

'Oh, Bucky,’ Steve says, looking down to where Bucky has Steve’s half full glass still balanced, sliding his palm slowly and softly out of Bucky’s hand to place the warm weight of it on Bucky’s knee, 'This is going to be fun.’

And Bucky looks back at Steve with no idea what he’s getting himself into

But absolutely certain that it will be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna come chat with me, you can find me [here](https://darter-blue.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or [here](https://twitter.com/beclouise13) on twitter
> 
> Big hugs everyone ❤


	2. Edging

Bucky isn’t sure exactly how he got here (okay- they took a cab, he _knows_ that), standing in the kitchen of a veritable stranger’s Brooklyn brownstone, looking like the kind of home you see on television. Being watched by a man who looks a little like he wants to eat Bucky whole…

And Bucky is not necessarily averse to that idea. Because this stranger, _Steve_ , a man he has known for little more than half an hour now, is absolutely beautiful in a way that floors Bucky. He keeps finding ways to _touch_ Bucky, taking his hand to help him out of the cab, guiding him into the house by the small of his back, dusting some invisible lint off Bucky’s shoulder. And every touch lights a livewire under Bucky’s skin.

The anticipation of what they might be about to do has him practically squirming. Except, under Steve’s watchful eye, Bucky is trying to keep as still as possible. He’s aware that the balancing act with Steve’s drink back at the bar was a test of some kind. Aware that he passed it, not just by keeping the drink still, but by dutifully and happily following direction.

So now… now he’s just waiting for further direction. He’s waiting to get told what to do next…

Steve comes around to him from the other side of the counter, stands in arms reach, props his hip onto the countertop and crosses his arms. He looks Bucky up and down with a smile.

‘How old are you, Bucky?’ he asks, raising one perfect eyebrow.

'Thirty one,’ Bucky replies, remaining carefully still, hands clasped behind his back.

Steve nods, 'And have you ever done this before?’

'This like, go home with a stranger?’

'No,’ Steve says, smiling, shaking his head, 'Like allow someone to dominate you.’

'Oh,’ _oh_ , 'Umm, no?’

'But you’re interested?’ Steve asks, that little smile turning sly, his eyes honing in on Bucky’s posture.

Bucky nods. Because the thought of Steve telling him what to do? In that voice that has Bucky shivering? Telling him he’s lovely to watch? That has Bucky very interested. Yes. Yes _please_.

'Tell me,’ Steve says, his voice dropping even lower, dripping with authority.

'Yes,’ Bucky says immediately, 'Yes, I’m interested.’

'Good. Good boy.’ Steve’s smile widens (that 'good boy’ hits Bucky in a way he wasn’t expecting, he has to bite his lip against the noise he wants to make, and Steve watches him, no doubt taking note of all of his reactions). 'Well, I don’t want to overwhelm you too much for your first time, gorgeous, so tell me, _Bucky_ ,’ Steve takes a step in, leans towards Bucky, their chests are almost touching, Steve runs a finger up the buttons of Bucky’s shirt, hooking it in at the neck and popping the first button open, 'Have you ever heard of _edging_?’

Edging. Bucky gets the basic concept. Orgasm denial. Like, holding off the big finale so you can make it more intense… he’s never actually tried it before.

But that’s about to change.  
  


Steve Rogers is looking at Bucky with heat in his eyes, his finger is looped into Bucky’s open collar, and his other hand has come to rest on Bucky’s hip. And oh god. Bucky is going to get ruined.

And just that thought has his pants getting awfully tight.

‘I umm, I know what it is, but I’ve never done it,’ Bucky says, quietly, his lips are so close to Steve’s bearded chin, he feels like he needs to whisper, lest his voice somehow push him away.

'Would you like to?’ Steve asks, matching Bucky’s almost whispered volume, pitched so low it falls around Bucky like a blanket.

'Yes,’ Bucky breathes the word. 

'Wonderful.’ Steve steps back and Bucky immediately misses his warmth. 'I’m going to ask you a few questions, Bucky, while I make us a drink, can you answer some questions for me?’

'Sure,’ Bucky says without hesitation. He watches Steve move back around the counter into the kitchen to start fixing some kind of whiskey and citrus drink. 

'Firstly, we will be using condoms, that’s non negotiable, understood?’

The authority in Steve’s voice has Bucky feeling like he needs to sit down. That wasn’t even a real question. Still, it works for Bucky so, 'Yes, I understand.’

Steve looks up from where he’s slicing an orange and fixes Bucky with an unreadable stare. 'You’ve really never done this before?’

Bucky isn’t sure whether Steve means the edging or the dynamic, but he’s new to both so its easy enough to shake his head, 'No.’

'You like direction though, huh?’ Steve has forgotten his task for the moment and is just looking at Bucky.

  
  
'I do.’ He nods. Because he does. Direction takes all the anxiety out of it for Bucky. If he can just do what’s asked of him, do it well, then he’s happy. 

'You like to please people?’

'I like to get things right,’ Bucky says, trying to explain his position a little more than just, people pleasing (though its accurate).

'I bet you do, gorgeous. And getting things right, little tasks, following direction, you never carried that into the bedroom?’

Bucky swallows. He never thought about it before, honestly. But now that Steve is looking at him like that, its all he can think about. And his dick is so hard in his pants now its getting painful. 'No, I… I never thought about it like that.’

'Do you like pain, Bucky?’

'Oh,’ Bucky says, scrunching up his nose, does he? 'I don’t think so?’

'But you’ve never tried it?’

'No.’

'And do you like dirty talk, Bucky?’

Fuck. Not usually, but Steve could read to him from a fucking stereo instruction manual and it would be sexy. He looks at Steve and tentatively nods his head, 'I’m no good at it though,’ he admits, because that is certainly true.

Steve is coming round the counter again, stalking up to Bucky with a drink in his hand and a smile on his lips and Bucky has to bite off the noise that his body makes involuntarily at how predatory he looks.

'You don’t need to worry about that, Bucky, I’m going to take care of everything,’ Steve stops just shy of Bucky and his face turns serious. 'Now this is important, Buck, if you want me stop at any time, for any reason you say red, okay?’

'Okay,’ Bucky says, matching Steve’s suddenly serious tone 

'And if you want me to slow down, or you’re not sure about something you say orange, yes?

'Orange, right.’

'And if I ask you how you are, and you’re feeling good, you want me to keep going you say green, got it?’

'Green for good, orange for not sure, red for stop.’

  
  
'Perfect,’ Steve says, smiling, 'And there’s no punishment for stopping, you understand that?’

  
  
Bucky nods.

'I’m not happy if you’re not happy, Bucky, understand?’

'That makes sense,’ Bucky says, because it does. If Steve’s aim is to make Bucky feel good, then he has to tell him when he doesn’t, otherwise he’s not doing a good job… right?

'Good, that’s perfect, Bucky.’ Steve strokes his hand down Bucky’s arm to his hand, lifts it and turns it palm up, 'I’m going to ask you to hold this for me, gorgeous, and not to move, okay?’

'Okay,’ Bucky says, letting Steve place the glass on his upturned palm and keeping steady. He places his other hand by his side.

'You look beautiful like that,’ Steve says, and Bucky can feel the blush in his cheeks. Steve takes a step back and then grips the hem of his Henley with both hands, slowly pulling it up over his head.

  
  
And oh. Oh god. 

  
  
He is perfect.

  
  
All hard muscle, and miles of smooth, sandy gold skin, just enough dark chest hair to highlight all of it. His huge shoulders taper down into a too trim waist, and oh, Bucky wants to feed him. Wants to make him his ma’s knishes and put some meat on his belly. And that thought… doesn’t belong here. This is a one night stand, right? It’s just sex…

  
  
Bucky holds his balance because he is not going to drop this glass, and pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind. He’s biting his lip so fiercely its painful, but its a good kind of pain, it grounds him. 

  
  
He watches Steve watch him as he undoes the button on his jeans. Pulls the fly down slow. Hooks his thumbs into the waistband and slides them down over his hips, over that beautifully full ass, over thighs Bucky wants to bite into. 

  
  
And Steve never takes his eyes off Bucky. Bucky who’s breathing has increased. Who is fighting with his core to keep balanced now. Who is watching Steve undress and realising that he might be in trouble.

  
  
The simple idea of not being allowed to come, which seemed so straightforward, seemed so doable, suddenly feels much more challenging. 

  
  
Steve is smiling. He licks his lips as he hooks those beautiful fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs and he slides them down, slow, revealing the thick thatch of his public hair, and further, to let the absolutely huge erection spring free.

  
  
Bucky is transfixed by the sheer size of it, there is not enough prep time in the world for that penis. But Bucky thinks maybe it wouldn’t be a bad way to go. He’s in trouble. He’s in so much trouble.

  
  
Steve has kicked his clothes away and is standing in front of Bucky looking like some kind of god. He leans back against the counter on one elbow and moves a hand to make one lazy stroke down his huge cock.

  
  
Bucky chokes off the whine in his throat.

  
  
'What’s your colour, gorgeous?’

  
  
'Green,’ Bucky says so quickly he nearly loses balance, 'Green, Steve.’

  
  
Good.’ Steve strokes himself again. 'I’m going to watch you hold so still, so beautiful for me, Bucky, while I touch myself, okay?’

  
  
'O-okay,’ Bucky says, licking his own lips, 'Okay.’

  
  
'And I’m going to let myself come, probably two or three times before we even think about letting you come, understand?’

  
  
'I understand,’ Bucky says. Not that his understanding means he’s going to be able to do it. How is he supposed to stand here, not move, and just watch Steve. Touching himself. Stroking himself. Twisting his hands and closing his eyes and throwing his head back when his thumb hits the slit. Then snapping back to look at Bucky. With that heat in his eyes, his pupils blown completely out, a bright ring of blue barely visible around them. 

  
  
'You’re doing good, Buck, you’re so good for me,’ Steve says, gasping at the last word as his hand speeds up, 'Can’t wait to get my hands on you, gorgeous, gonna rip that shirt right off you,’ Steve gasps again as he leans back into the counter, thrusting his hips up into his hand, 'Can I do that, can I rip it, baby?’

  
  
'Anything,’ Bucky says, eyes fixed on Steve, on the way he’s fucking up into his hand, the way his teeth are digging into his lip, the way he’s watching Bucky like its Bucky that’s making him feel good, like the idea of ripping Bucky’s clothes off is taking him right to the edge. 'Anything you want.’

  
  
And at Bucky’s words, Steve arches his back, throws his head back, cries out, and he’s coming. All over his chest, his stomach, a little on his chin.

  
  
And Bucky is so hard, he’s so desperate for friction, for touch, for something, his hips are trying to make aborted little thrusts into the air, but he has to keep still. He can’t move. He can’t spill the drink.

  
  
Bucky has never been more turned on in his life.

  
  
Steve looks over at Bucky, come in his beard, his chest hair, leaning back on the counter with the kind of casually relaxed indifference Bucky can only dream of, and smiles that fucking smile, like he owns the world.

  
  
'Ready for round two?’

  
  
Bucky might not be. His poor dick probably won’t survive this. But fuck. He’s going to die trying.

  
  
'I’m ready.’

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna come chat with me, you can find me [here](https://darter-blue.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or [here](https://twitter.com/beclouise13) on twitter


	3. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go lovelies, have a chapter from Steve's POV.

STEVE 

Steve is leaning back against his less than comfortable concrete countertop with the kind of giddy anticipation he hasn't felt in years.

Actual  _ years _ .

He's holding Bucky’s gaze, trying not to give away how desperate he is himself right now. Yes he just came, yes he's in control, but  _ fuck _ , he wants to jump Bucky. Wants to rip those skinny jeans right off him, bend him over, get on his knees, spread his cheeks and press his tongue into Bucky’s delicious hole.

But he can't. Not yet.

Steve can see exactly how desperate Bucky is. Pupils blown, dick straining against his pants, breath coming hard and fast. But he's standing straight. He's holding Steve’s drink as dutifully as requested. Licking and biting at his lips distractedly and sending Steve's spent erection back into overdrive. It's painful, in exactly the way that Steve loves.

Oh, he wants to  _ ruin _ Bucky.

'Round two,' Steve says, pushing off the counter and closing in on Bucky, 'Requires a little less clothing from you, gorgeous.'

'Okay, yes that's...' Bucky bites down on that bottom lip again, searching for his words, and Steve just wants to eat him whole, 'That sounds good.'

'Good.' Steve says, dropping his voice low, feeding off the way Bucky closes his eyes to it. The shiver he tries to hide. 'You just hold that drink for me, gorgeous, I can take care of these.' And Steve brings both hands up to the buttons on Bucky’s shirt.

It's a decent fabric, soft and worn now from probably years of wear. And the colour suits him, pale blue, a slightly darker floral pattern running through, forest green detailing. And Steve is delicate with his movementa. The shirt has been cared for, respected. It deserves that same care and respect from Steve. 

He hooks his finger into the collar at Bucky’s chest, trailing his finger down between his pecs as he does. Bucky must wax, there's no hair, just smooth olive skin, firm muscle under the softness. Steve is rigorous about his training, rigorous in a way he sometimes finds exhausting. But Bucky... Bucky is leaner, softer than Steve. A runner maybe, but only casually. Toned, there's definition in his chest, but it's almost an afterthought. He's beautiful. Steve has the overwhelming urge to just sink his teeth into him. 

He doesn't. He stays on track. Drawing his fingers down the shirt and opening each button slowly. He can feel Bucky’s warm breath on his neck. Can feel Bucky trembling from the exertion of trying to hold still, not compromise his balance. Steve gets to the last button and opens the shirt, running his hands down Bucky’s abdomen, enjoying the gasp of his breath at Steve’s fingers on his skin.

He slides his hands up and under the fabric at Bucky’s shoulders, pushing the shirt over and down. He pushes it off his free arm, then transfers the drink from one hand to the other so he can remove the shirt from the other arm.

‘Doing okay, gorgeous?’ Steve asks, lowering himself to his knees, looking up at Bucky.

Bucky nods. When Steve raises an eyebrow at him his nodding becomes more enthusiastic, ‘Yes, good, I’m green, green, green,’ he says in a rush, and Steve can feel himself smiling. Doesn’t bother to hide it. Bucky’s arms look strong, but they’re shaking. He’s holding his body so straight, his posture so tight, Steve gets lost watching him for a moment, remembering to get back to task at the way Bucky’s breathing is drawing his stomach in and out under the pressure of the waistband of his jeans.

‘Good, Bucky, good. I’m going to take these off you now,’ Steve says, unbuttoning the fly and then pulling at the zipper. And as he opens the front of Bucky’s jeans he gets a peak at what he’s wearing underneath and Steve freezes.

‘Oh,’ Bucky says on the exhale, ‘Oh, I ummm…’

Steve looks up to Bucky’s face and see’s apprehension. Which does not belong there. ‘Well,’ Steve says, flooding his voice with all the warmth and hunger he is feeling, ‘What have we here?’

‘Those are… well I just… had a really bad day today.’ 

Steve looks up at Bucky, letting his hands fall away from where they’re framing the open fly and the pale blue lace hiding beneath the denim. He stands up, placing his hands on Bucky’s waist, let's his thumbs rub soothing circles at the soft skin just above his hipbones. ‘They look beautiful,’ Steve says, leaning his body into Bucky’s, tucking his face into the long line of Bucky’s throat, ‘I’m going to leave them on you while I eat you out, gorgeous,’ he places a soft kiss to Bucky’s pulse point, ‘Pull that lovely lace aside and fuck my tongue into your tight little hole.’

‘Oh  _ god.’  _ Bucky’s head tips back, giving Steve more room to press his lips into his skin, kissing up his throat to his sharp jawline.

‘Open you up all wet and loose, hook my fingers into that delicate fabric and slide my cock inside you, let is brush past that lace,’ Steve runs his tongue along Bucky’s jaw, up to his ear, Bucky sucking in breaths, panting with the effort of holding himself still, and bites down on his earlobe, ‘But you can’t come till I say so, gorgeous.’

‘Oh  _ fuck _ .’

‘Mmm, not yet, Bucky.’ Steve pulls back, happy now to see Bucky lost in his pleasure, no sign of the apprehension from a minute ago. He leans back in to press a final soft kiss to Bucky’s full, pink lips, which Bucky chases as he pulls away, and Steve lets him, lets him kiss him again just once, twice, before pulling all the way back and moving his hands back to Bucky’s waistband. ‘Let me unwrap this little gift first, I want to see exactly what you’ve got for me under here.’

Steve sinks to his knees, face level with the tease of blue lace, presses a kiss to Bucky’s stomach, smiles at the way Bucky is working so hard to keep still, and gets his hands into the denim to pry Bucky’s jeans open. As he pulls, he reveals more and more of the delicate pale blue lace, sheer but for the floral pattern running through them. Steve slides the jeans down Bucky’s thighs, thick and smooth, down his calves, holding a hand up to help keep Bucky steady as he pulls them off one leg at a time. 

Once the jeans are off, Steve turns his attention back to the panties, high cut, leaving the round soft flesh of Bucky’s ass cheeks on full display, enough fabric at the front to keep his cock contained, though it’s so hard, the head has broken free of the waistband. Steve runs his hands back up Bucky’s thighs, up and up to the hem of his underwear, snaking his thumbs up under the material and tracing the skin underneath.

He needs to get Bucky into the bedroom. Needs to get him on his knees and elbows (and Bucky probably can’t stand still for much longer, the way he’s trembling) but he lets his movements be languid. Lets the moment draw out. Watches Bucky as Bucky watches him, get back to his feet, take the glass from Bucky’s hand and leave it on the counter, step back into Bucky’s space and lift his fingers to his hair, tuck it back behind his ear.

‘Ready for more?’ he asks, taking in the tears in his eyes, the sweat, the way his shoulders are slowly relaxing, now that they’ve been given permission.

‘Please,’ Bucky says, voice cracking, ‘Please.’

Yes. Oh yes. Steve is going to  _ ruin _ him. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna come chat with me, you can find me [here](https://darter-blue.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or [here](https://twitter.com/beclouise13) on twitter


	4. Praise Kink

Bucky is stuck somewhere between feeling like he is about to float off into the universe or collapse in a heap on the floor of Steve’s fancy Kitchen. 

It actually feels like he might be doing both. Like at this very moment. His limbs are shaking and his brain is a bit fuzzy, but he’s got Steve’s voice running through him, just a litany of ‘good’ and ‘gorgeous’ and ‘beautiful’ and now Steve is asking if he’s ready for more, telling him he can relax, whispering filthy things into his ear, the hair of his beard tickling against Bucky’s skin and  _ god _ , Bucky wants to sink into Steve, wants to just melt right into him and be consumed.

He’s so ready.

‘Please,’ Bucky says, voice cracking, not enough energy to be embarrassed by it (what little he has left is being saved for the promises Steve has made him), just desperate for Steve to touch him, anywhere, everywhere. He wants all of it and more, ‘Please.’

He's so exhausted, the permission to let go is like his string has been cut. But Steve doesn't just let him fall, he picks him up, actually scoops Bucky right up where he stands and carries him into the bedroom. Bucky can’t bite back the gasp as Steve’s arms wrap around him, can’t fight the instinct to throw his arms around Steve’s shoulders as he stands straight. 

‘You did so well gorgeous,’ Steve says, low and delicious, ‘You did everything I asked and more.’ Steve moves carefully through the door to a large room with high ceilings, just like the rest of the brownstone, but this room is lushious where the others have a more minimalist approach. 

He’s being gently laid out on a huge bed, at least a king, with a cream suede headboard against a grey textured feature wall. To his left is floor to ceiling windows that look out over New York, and dark wood accents run through the vaulted ceiling to the furniture. It’s masculine but it’s soft...  _ comforting _ , and it makes Bucky smile, that the room is such a perfect mirror to Steve himself.

‘I like your room,’ Bucky says, like an idiot, but Steve doesn’t scoff or roll his eyes, he smiles, and crawls up over Bucky to crowd him against the pillows.

‘Thank you, Bucky,’ Steve takes Bucky’s hands in both his own and reaches them up over Bucky’s head, ‘Such pretty manners, hmmm?’

Bucky doesn’t know if that’s a question or a statement, but he nods his head anyway and Steve’s smile gets impossibly wider. 

‘You’ll hold still for me like this, won’t you, gorgeous?’

Bucky nods again. He’ll do absolutely anything Steve asks, he’s sure of it. 

Steve sits back, letting go of Bucky’s hands and looks him up and down whispering, ‘Beautiful,’ trails his fingers up Bucky’s thighs above where his own straddle Bucky. When he reaches Bucky’s panties - panties Bucky had not realised would ever get seen when he stepped out in them earlier this evening to get lost in cheap drinks and bad music - he traces the pattern in the lace, teasing across Bucky’s painfully hard cock under the barely there fabric, and then slaps Bucky gently on the thigh. ‘On your knees, gorgeous, turn around for me.’

Bucky doesn’t waste time, but he’s also conscious of Steve having asked him to hold still, so he does the best he can to roll over onto his knees while keeping his hands above his head. It leaves his face buried into the bedspread, which smells so overwhelmingly like Steve that Bucky can’t help himself, he inhales, fills his senses with it, rubs his nose into the soft downy comforter.

‘Oh, Buck,’ Steve practically purrs, gripping his hands into Bucky’s long hair and pulling his head back with just enough force that he really feels it, ‘Oh baby, look at you - so good, so perfect.’

And Bucky can’t help the way he arches his back into Steve at the praise, the way his breath catches.

‘Slide your arms down for me, gorgeous, let your elbows support you,’ Steve directs Bucky’s arms with gentle maneuvering until Bucky can rest his forehead on his wrists, ‘And hips up, spread your knees for me.’

Bucky does as asked, spreading his knees out and lifting his hips off the bed. Steve pushes a pillow under his hips to take the pressure off and Bucky sinks into it, rocks his hips into it a little before Steve lays a hand to the small of Bucky’s back.

‘No Buck, not yet.’

‘Sorry,’ Bucky says immediately, closing his eyes to take a breath before turning his head to Steve, ‘Sorry.’

‘You’re doing beautifully, no need to be sorry,’ Steve whispers to him, so close, and presses his lips to Bucky’s, leaning in further to nip at them with a quick sharp bite and then pull away, ‘I’m going to fuck you with my tongue first, gorgeous, but you don’t get to come yet, understand?’

‘I understand,’ Bucky says, nodding as best he can, head resting against his hands.

‘And what’s your colour?’

‘Green, Steve, really really green,’ the words all join together as Bucky says them, fighting to get it out so quickly. He wants, he wants so bad, for Steve to touch him, to be inside him, to fill him up. He can hold on, he can keep from coming. He can do it. Bucky is going to be so good, he’s going to get everything right. He’s going to be perfect.

Bucky jumps a little when Steve’s fingers slip under the lace of his underwear, and then shivers as Steve pulls the lace aside. ‘I’m going to put some lubricant on you, Buck, and then I’m going to put a dental dam down, okay?’

‘Okay.’

‘Good. Next time we’ll get you all cleaned out for me first, and I’ll be able to taste you properly,’ Steve says, and Bucky rocks back into the touch of Steve’s slick finger on the skin around his hole, his body reacting to the words as much as the contact. 'I wasn't expecting you to be wrapped up like such a precious gift for me, these pretty panties threw my plans off a little.' 

Bucky is thankful for the latex barrier if for no other reason than it dulls the sensation of Steve on his skin. He’s desperate to rub his cock into the pillow beneath him, to get friction, to ease the ache of his painful erection, to bring the vibration waiting just under his skin to the surface, let it free. But he can't, he's not allowed to come yet. 

Bucky can feel the press of Steve's lips to the flesh of his ass, feels Steve move those soft kisses to latex over his hole, to the delicate skin around it, and has to hold back again from rutting into the bed. When Steve starts to push his tongue past the rim, the dam can't do much to help Bucky, it's enough, just the pressure on the nerves so close to the surface, the knowledge of Steve's face rubbing into Bucky's panties, his fingers holding the lace aside so he can lick into him…

Bucky's going to come, he probably can't do anything about it. 

'Yellow!' Bucky cries out, positive he can't hold on any longer and desperate not to fuck this up.

Steve moves his head back like a whip crack, no hesitation, and it's like he knows exactly what's wrong, because he reaches under Bucky to grab the base of his dick, stopping his orgasm before it can start. 'It's okay, you're okay,' Steve is saying softly while Bucky shakes his head, 'Hey, hey, hey, no, Bucky, gorgeous, you did exactly what I asked you to do, you told me what you wanted, you let me know it wasn’t feeling good, right?'

'Feels good, feels too good,' Bucky is babbling, 'I can't hold it, I'm sorry.'

'Bucky look at me,' Steve says, face suddenly so close, his voice a command, soft but firm, 'Me making you feel too good is the best kind of problem to have, darlin',' he leans in and puts a hand to Bucky’s cheek, presses his lips to Bucky's so softly, it's a whisper of a kiss. Steve pulls back just far enough to look Bucky in the eye. 'I want you to come with me inside you, that's what I want, Bucky, and you letting me know you need to slow down is perfect, sweetheart, it's just exactly what I asked for, so that I get what I want, you're giving me what I want, Bucky.'

Bucky searches Steve’s eyes for some signs that this is just cajoling. But they're sincere. He's being absolutely truthful with Bucky, this is what he needed, for Bucky to slow him down, to not come without permission. To tell Steve how he's really feeling. Bucky hasn't done anything wrong.

'This is the kind of assertive understanding that gets rewarded, sweetheart,' Steve says, tucking a strand of lose hair behind Bucky’s ear, 'I'm going to stretch you out just a little more and then I'm going to fuck you like I promised.'

Bucky lets out a low moan, both at the idea of getting fucked, and at the way his dick jumps at the thought, still held tight at its base in Steve's big hand. 

'You make the prettiest little noises, gorgeous.'

Bucky closes his eyes to the sight of Steve's mouth praising him, he can't come, he has to hold on just a little longer, but Steve’s so beautiful, his words are so filthy, it's enough that just watching him say them has Bucky right on the edge.

Bucky feels Steve kiss him again on the shoulder before the pressure is back at his hole, a finger this time, pushing in and stretching around the rim. Steve keeps a hand on his dick the whole time, keeping the orgasm from spilling out. Helping Bucky do what's been asked of him. And Steve is stretching with one, two then three fingers, slowly opening Bucky up, but never letting him go. 

Bucky lets his head fall onto his hands, lets Steve take care of him, and when Steve lets go to put the condom on, he tells Bucky exactly what he's doing, he doesn't let him wonder. 

'I need you to hold on a little bit longer, Bucky, can you do that for me?'

'Yeah. Yes,' Bucky says, and he'll try his best to mean it, 'I can hold on ' He doesn't know if he can, but he's ready to try.

'I know you can, sweetheart, I know how good you are.'

And Bucky sighs into the mattress, his body is weightless like this, and he's ready, he's so so ready to feel Steve inside him.

He feels the head of Steve’s cock at his hole, Feels it slide in slowly, burn at the push, and it's good, that burn, the pain is sharp enough that it pulls Bucky back from the edge. But Steve's hands on his hips, the gentle way he's rocking, the slide of his huge cock against Bucky’s sensitive rim sends a wave of pleasure through him. He's biting his lip so hard he's drawn blood, he's arching his back under Steve's hands, and he's crying out as Steve suddenly slams into him, pulls back and then slams again, so hard Bucky’s head is knocked into the headboard, hard enough that Steve has to snap Bucky’s hips back up to slam back in again.

Bucky can't tell if its the way Steve is able to just throw him around like he's made of paper, or the way Steve’s huge cock has completely filled him, is driving into him deeper than he knew was possible, the way his cock drags across the too tight skin at Bucky's hole with a ferocity that's bordering on painful, or just the perfect accuracy with which Steve has managed to hit Bucky's sweet spot, but Bucky's whole body is on fire. 

Every inch of his skin is thrumming with energy, heat is building, his nerves are raw and the image of Steve behind him on the bed, fingers digging into Bucky's hips hard enough to bruise, cock drawing out ready to take him again, Steve dragging him back down the bed to get as deep as possible - Bucky doesn't need the last thrust to push him over the edge, as soon as he hears Steve say, 'Now, Buck, come baby,' he's coming. Steve slams home, and Bucky is spilling out onto Steve's beautiful comforter and shaking, crying out, rocking his hips back into Steve to draw as much out of him as he can. 

And Steve is burying himself into Bucky, clutching at him so hard, pushing forward, letting Bucky rock back into him as Steve comes too, the heat of his come flooding into the condom and ringing one last gasping moan out of Bucky as it fills him impossibly further.

He can't even feel his body.

Actually it's a little scary because he feels drunk, or high maybe, shaking and sweating even though he really only had that one beer. But Steve is suddenly wrapping him up in his arms, pulling him back against the headboard in his lap, he's kissing Bucky's temple and whispering about how good and perfect he is and Bucky just sinks back into the warmth of him.

'I was good, I did good,' Bucky sighs, leaning back against Steve's ridiculously chiselled chest, and turning his head into Steve's neck.

'The best,' Steve says, running a hand through Bucky’s hair, 'Next time I bet you can hold on even longer, what do you think?'

And Bucky wants to sing at the way Steve says next time, at the idea that Steve wants to help him be better, wants to see him again. 'I'd like to try,' Bucky says, 'If you'd like to.'

He can feel Steve nodding his head, 'I would,' Steve says, his chest vibrating with the words, 'I really would.'

And Bucky let's himself drift off to the idea that this isn't just a one night stand. That maybe he can bring Steve home and feed him his ma's knishes. That this has turned out to be the best day he's had in forever. 

That he really is good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for coming to my kinktober party ❤️❤️❤️🔥🔥🔥
> 
> Alas it is over - but I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Come and find me [here](https://darter-blue.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or [here](https://twitter.com/beclouise13) on twitter if you wanna chat or ask me any questions, send me any prompts. I love to see you!
> 
> Biggest hugs everyone


End file.
